Naruto Dragon of Kai
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto is trained by the Kais after the Great War. Harem West Kai, 18 AND Zangya. Not sure about the rest


This is one challenge I have picked from my small contest I will like other to give me some challenge as well. Please send me a PM. If you don't I won't take it.

This challenge is from Hatchiyaku 2.0 on

I don't own Dragonball z or Naruto

Winner of my Challenge contest

Naruto Dragon of Kai

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was panting as the man known as Tobi was on the ground. Naruto looked around "this is it Tobi for all those you have killed I shall avenge them," said the blond as he raised a chakra infused hand at the man preparing to finish him.

"You might have won but I shall have the last laugh," said the man as his eyes changes to the Sharingan "Kamui," shouted Tobi as Naruto whole body gets warped away.

Pink pink haired teen and a bust blond run up as Naruto is warped away "Naruto," shouted the pink haired teen.

The two turn to a cackling Tobi as he coughs up blood "I shall kill you," growled the pink haired ninja.

She charges her fist and slams it in to Tobi caving his body in killing him instantly. The blond haired woman hugs the girl "it alright Sakura I am sure he is alive," she said as the girl cries.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On a planet with green grasses a portal opens up and a bleeding Naruto falls out as he struggles to get up but falls down.

In a clearing a short purple skinned man with a Mohawk snaps his head up "West Kai did you feel that?" asked the short man.

A pale skinned female and a big pink skinned man looked up "I did Shin," she said

The tallest guy gasps "what power," he thought.

Let us go," said Shin. The three fly in the distance and see a bloody Naruto on the ground "how did a mortal get here," asked the pink skinned man.

"I don't know Kibito but he is injured; can you heal him," asked Shin.

"Yes Supreme Kai," said Kibito.

"West Kai I want to find something out; I will check his mind and see who he is," said Shin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the mindscape Shin reappears in a sewer "strange his mind is dark," thought the Kai as he ventured inward. He came unto jail cell with a piece of paper "an advance seal interesting," he thought.

A claw attack the Kai he it misses and hits an after image "you will not harm this boy while I live," said a female voice.

"I have no intention of hurting the boy can I ask who are?" asked the Kai

"Kurumi, I am the nine tail demon fox," said the voice.

"I am Shin the Grand Supreme Kai," said the short man.

"Forgive me Lord Kai; I didn't," said the female Kyuubi

"I would like to hear your and the boys story if you don't mind sharing," he said.

"Since you're of higher rank I guess I have too," said the Kyuubi.

"You don't have too but I would love to hear it," said Shin.

"Let me get to my human form," said Kyuubi as a Woman appears with DD breast; red hair and nine tails behind her waving "I will show you what his life was like but first I need you to promise not kill those responsible," said Kyuubi.

Shin corks an eyebrow "um Okay," he said.

The female Kyuubi puts her finger on Shin forehead and memories pour into him from the moment of the sealing to Naruto's beating and neglect; from his days as a shinobi to his death. At the end Shin dug his nails in to his palm "how could they do that to a child," he growled.

The impassive Shin was pissed "it is a disgrace and that boy Naruto still put his life on the line those ingrates," he said

"Calm down your lordship," said the fox.

Shin took a breath "him forgiving them takes integrity and he worthy of me training him; thank you for showing me his life Kurumi," I will go and see if he is willing to release you to help in his training," said Shin as he vanished out of the mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shin reappears next to West Kai "I need to tell you and Kibito who he is; his name is Naruto Namikaze; he is the jailer of the Kyuubi who is not evil," said Shin.

Shin told her all that was shown to him making Kibito growl and West Kai crying "why he was just a child," she said.

"I want him to be trained by the Kai," said Shin.

I would love to train him," said the female.

"I don't like mortals but he has earned my respect from what he has suffered I will help him as well," said Kibito.

Shin nods his head "Take him to my hut we need to wake him up," said Shin as the three walk with Kibito carrying Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto wakes up and sees West Kai "Tenshi," he said causing her to blush. Shin smirk "blackmail," he though.

"Greeting young Namikaze," said Shin.

Naruto turns his head and see the short supreme Kai "my name is Shin and I have an offer for you," he said.

Naruto shrugs his shoulders but stays on guard "you have nothing to fear from us young Shinobi; Kurumi told us of your life and I must say you have great resilience," said Shin

"What is the offer?" asked Naruto

"The three of us would like to train you in the use of ki and how to fight," he said.

"Let me talk to Kurumi-chan," he said.

"Shin nods his head "take all the time you need and tell us if you accept," said Shin.

Naruto closes his eyes as the Kais look on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who are they?" asked Naruto.

The female Kyuubi sighs "they are the Kais or more like the overseers of all Universes; my advice is accept their training it will help you greatly," she said

Naruto thinks for a moment "how strong are they?" he asked

"Let put it this way if the Bijuu were to attack we would be killed by one of them," she said. Naruto eyes widen "that strong," he thought

"I will find a way to release but I guess I will take their offer," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto opens his eyes "I accept Lord Kais," said Naruto.

The two Kai smiles "We won't train you till later; said Shin.

"You will be trained by the lesser Kai till you get strong enough learn from us, I will take you to King Kais of the North Quadrant," said Shin.

Naruto nods his head "as you wish," said Naruto as Shin teleports Naruto of the world of the Kais.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a small planet was a blue skinned rotund short Kai. He turns around and sees his boss "Lord Shin what bring you here?" asked the blue Kai.

"I have a student that will be trained by all the kais," said Shin.

Teach him and make him strong to protect his precious people," said Shin.

"Of course," said King Kai.

Shin smiles and teleports of "before I train you have to make me laugh," he said.

Naruto shrugs his shoulder "I want to show some pranks I pulled in my village," said Naruto.

After showing a memory King Kai falls down laughing "that was funny; damn you made my day," said King Kai.

"Let's get started;" said King Kai

"Naruto tries to move "why can't I move?" he asked

"The gravity is 10 earth normal gravity," said King Kai

"Naruto smiles "alright," he said as he puts his hand in a seal and blue chakra is seen on his leg "good I can move a little," said Naruto.

"First you must catch my monkey Bubbles before I can train you further," said King Kai as the brown haired monkey walks up.

Naruto walks toward the monkey only for him to flee in amazing speed. Naruto tries to move faster is basically walk very slowly.

King Kai watches as Naruto sits down "what is he doing," thought King Kai

Naruto then starts to do sit ups "interesting he is tried trying to get adjusted to the gravity," thought the Kai.

King Kai watch as Naruto then does push up with on his hands "not what I wanted but it's a good idea," thought the short Kai.

Naruto after a few hours of exercising start to be able to move easier "lets us go Monkey," said the ninja.

Naruto runs after Bubble and after a few hour he catches him "well done Naruto; I am going to skip the next challenge which is usually hit my cricket on head but I will teach you how to use Ki," said King Kai.

Naruto nods his head and listen "I want you to bring out you similar to Chakra by finding it inside you," said King Kai.

"As you wish King Kai sensei," said Naruto as he starts to breathe in and out; after a while a small ki ball is formed "well done faster than anyone else," said King Kai.

Control the ki and buildup your endurance," said King Kai. Naruto smile "I shall do so," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the month Naruto has master flight and is now learning Kaio Ken. Naruto is currently sparring with a warrior named Olibu who was trading blow for blow with Naruto.

Kaio Ken," shouted Naruto as he sends the blond fighter to the ground.

Naruto lands and offers a hand to his opponent "thanks for the spar Olibu," said Naruto.

The takes the hand gets helped up "it was a good match Naruto; you are much stronger," he said.

The two bows to each other and walk to King Kai. Well done Naruto; I will teach you my last attack the spirit bomb," said the Kai.

"Thank you," said Naruto

End

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Omak

"Aright we are doing anew segment called behind Tobi's mask," said a blond haired man.

"I would like Tobi to come down and remove you mask and tell me why you are evil," said the Host

"Tobi a good boy," said the orange masked ninja.

He takes off his mask slowly and revels to be Sara Palin.

"Now we know who is Tobi "Mrs. Palin why you are evil?" asked the blond host.

"I killed a moose with my bare hand and McCain tried to hit on me. I lost the election for VP by Biden. You know how wrong that is that a pretty girl like would lose to an old fart," she said.

She looks at her arm "The next line is smudged damn.

The host sweatdrops "Isn't McCain old as well?" he asked.

Sara looks at her arm "I don't have that written down; I mean I can't answer that," she said

"Thanks for being here and stay evil Sara," said the Host.

She walks away "damn she dumber the Goku on drugs," thought the Host.

See yea next time on the many face of Tobi. The screw with Kishimoto reviling," said the blond host.

A/N: Tell me what you think of the Omak. I just wanted to make fun of Kishi and Tobi debater on who is behind the mask. I think that was a waste of debate time on the forum.

Peace out.


End file.
